Dispositif d'occultation
indique l'altération floue d'un oiseau-de-proie occulté.]] Un dispositif d'occultation ou système occulteur ou système d'occultation (en VQ →) dispositif occulteur ou anti-révélateur ou appareil d'invisibilité ou système de camouflage est une forme de technologie furtive qui utilise une flexion sélective de la lumière (et d'autres formes d'énergie), ce qui rend un vaisseau ou tout autre objet totalement invisible par le spectre électromagnétique et la plupart des détecteurs. Il a été rencontré sous diverses formes au fil des siècles. ) }} Histoire Début de la technologie d'occultation ]] :Voir aussi: technologie romulienne L'une des premières rencontres avec la technologie d'occultation a eu lieu en avril 2151, quand elle a été utilisée par certains agents du Cabal Suliban pour approcher clandestinement l'''Enterprise'' et enlever le Klingon Klaang de l'infirmerie du navire. Les Suliban ont utilisé des dispositifs occulteurs sur bon nombre de leurs navires, y compris les cellules de navires et le croiseur furtif. Il est probable que l'utilisation des occulteurs par les Suliban était temporairement anachronique, et la technologie leur a été donnée par leur mystérieux bienfaiteur du 29e siècle.( ) Pendant une bataille près un spirale Suliban dans une géante gazeuse de classe sept, l'Enterprise réussit à capturer un navire cellulaire. L'ingénieur-en-chef Charles Tucker III a étudié l'appareil dans son temps libre, et en 2152, le navire a été utilisé pour organiser une mission de sauvetage. Malheureusement, l'expérience de Tucker avec la technologie d'occultation est quelque peu limitée et il a accidentellement dosé sa main avec des particules du navire utilisées pour générer l'effet occulteur, le rendant invisible à titre temporaire. ( ) L' Enterprise apprit à pénétrer un dispositif occulteur Suliban en Mars 2152, lorsque l'agent temporel Daniels a expliqué comment construire un balise quantique afin que l' Enterprise puisse révéler l'emplacement du croiseur furtif occulté responsable de la destruction de Paraagan II. ( ) Romulien occulté]] L' Enterprise était également responsable pour une rencontre avec une autre organisation ayant la technologie de furtivité utilisée, l'Empire Stellaire Romulien. En Avril 2152, le vaisseau s'est heurté contre un champ de mines entièrement occulté protégeant une planète Romulienne revendiquée. Les balises quantiques ont prouvé leur efficacité contre le champ de mines, mais quand deux Oiseaux-de-Proie arrivèrent tout à coup, l' Enterprise n'a pas été en mesure de pénétrer leurs camouflage le plus avancé. ( ) The return of the cloak : ALERTE ROUGE Cet article ou section mérite une attention particulière Traduction demandée... N'hésitez pas à action=edit}} éditer cette page pour l'améliorer. Des précisions sur les informations nécessaires à compléter peuvent figurer sur la page de discussion de l'article. Vous pouvez vous réferrer au contenu figurant dans les 'autres versions linguistiques' de Memory Alpha ou créer un texte original. Category:Memory Alpha Articles incomplets By the 23rd century, the very idea of practical invisibility was considered only theoretically possible, due to the enormous amount of power required. This was proven untrue in 2266, when the encountered a Romulan bird-of-prey that used the device to cross the Romulan Neutral Zone and wipe out several Earth Outpost Stations. The Enterprise was able to defeat the bird-of-prey in battle, partially because the cloaked ship was still visible to tracking sensors, but there was no doubt the device itself had been a success. ( ) By 2269, the cloaking device had spread to the Klingon Empire as well. One of the first Klingon vessels to be equipped with the device was the , whose Commander, Kor, used it to great effect at the Battle of Caleb IV. The device was soon used aboard many other Klingon vessels, such as the Bird-of-Prey. ( ; ; ) :It has been speculated that the Klingon Empire acquired cloaking technology during an alliance with the Romulans. Such an alliance was loosely implied by Romulan use of Klingon ships in and later mentioned as having taken place at some point in the past in and but there is no canon evidence to support the idea of Romulans supplying Klingons with cloaking technology. The Federation and the cloak Ever since the Enterprise s encounter with the bird-of-prey in 2266, the United Federation of Planets has had a strong interest in cloaking technology. In 2268, the Federation learned that the Romulans had developed a new and improved cloaking device; one that even tracking sensors could not pick up and that posed a threat to the security of the Federation. On stardate 5027.3, Starfleet Intelligence sent the Enterprise on a covert mission across the Romulan Neutral Zone to acquire the new cloak. The mission was a success, and Starfleet was presumably able to develop a way to penetrate the new cloak. The Federation also presumably acquired a cloaking device from a captured Klingon bird-of-prey, dubbed the " ", in 2286. ( ; ) For reasons not entirely clear, Starfleet apparently did very little to develop cloaking technology. Then in 2311, with the signing of the Treaty of Algeron, the Federation explicitly agreed not to develop cloaking technology . The Bajoran Provisional Government also outlawed cloaking devices, stating that the possession of such a device is highly illegal. ( ; ) :Gene Roddenberry indicated in various interviews that "our heroes don't sneak around", indicating that the Federation made a conscious decision to ''not develop cloaking technology.'' In 2370, Quark illegally acquired a small cloaking device that was, as he put it: 'not in the best of condition', but it 'will work for about 15 minutes.' Initially intending to sell it, Quark instead installed it in the central engine core of a Cardassian shuttle, piloted by Natima Lang, to help the ship escape Deep Space 9 undetected. ( ) Following the outbreak of hostilities with the Dominion in late 2370, the Romulan Empire allowed the use of one of their own cloaks aboard the although this was originally limited to usage within the Gamma Quadrant. Captain Benjamin Sisko chose to ignore this limitation on occasion. In order to ensure that the cloak was used correctly, Subcommander T'Rul was assigned to the Defiant initially, during the ship's first mission with the cloak. In exchange, Starfleet had to provide all the intelligence it received on the Dominion. ( ) : Ronald D. Moore commented: "We wanted to throw in a line somewhere explaining that there was a follow-on agreement with the Roms that allowed us greater freedom with the cloak, but never found a comfortable place to put it." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron72.txt After the Cardassians joined the Dominion in 2373, and flushed the Klingons and Maquis out of their territory, the Klingon High Council decided to aid the Maquis in their fight against Cardassia. They provided the Maquis with thirty class-4 cloaking devices with the Klingons' understanding that they were to be used on Maquis ships. ( ) Miles O'Brien, Jadzia Dax and Rom also employed cloaking technology to hide the minefield blocking the Bajoran wormhole. ( ) Although quite heavy, according to Rom, Klingon cloaking devices weigh less than Romulan cloaking devices. ( ) The limited use of isolation suit technology, for anthropological purposes, may have been part of concessions made with the Romulan Star Empire during the Dominion War. However, Starfleet's use of a cloaked holoship on the Ba'ku planet was a clear violation of the Treaty of Algeron ( ; ). Mechanics of a cloak In order to function, a cloaking device needs to be tied into a ship's deflector shield grid. ( ) :Along with high power consumption, this would explain why a cloaking device and a ship's shields cannot be raised at the same time. Chang's Bird of Prey, for example, did not have its shields up while cloaked in "The Undiscovered Country". ;Components: *projection matrix *tetryon compositor Penetrating the cloak Ever since the original encounter with the cloaking device, there has been an ongoing technological race between the galactic powers; as organizations like the Federation try to develop new ways of penetrating the cloak, those who use the cloak continually devise ways to render it impenetrable. The first method of penetrating a cloak was developed in 2152, when Daniels provided ''Enterprise with 31st century quantum beacons so they could locate a Suliban stealth-cruiser. These devices also proved effective against the Romulan cloaking devices used on mines but were ineffective against the, presumably more advanced, bird-of-prey cloaking devices. ( ) The cloak used by the Romulan bird-of-prey that crossed the Neutral Zone in 2266 was less than perfect, allowing a starship to pick up a blip on its motion tracking sensors. This blip was not accurate enough for targeting of weapons and only appeared when the vessel moved, but it was enough to help the Enterprise locate the enemy vessel. By 2268, advances in Romulan technology had removed the problem, forcing Starfleet to steal a model of the new cloak. ( ) Versions of the cloak used by the Klingons in the late 23rd century also had their flaws. Visible energy distortions were detectable while cloaked and prior to decloaking, and in 2293, the developed a method of using a torpedo to track the plasma exhaust of a cloaked ship. ( ; ) In the 24th century, the Federation protected its borders from cloaked Romulan incursion by a gravitic sensor net. In 2368, Geordi La Forge developed a technique called the tachyon detection grid that used tachyon beams transmitted between different points to expose cloaked objects. Soon, this had been implemented on the Federation's border outposts as well as in Klingon space. ( ; ) It is less commonly known that cloaked ships radiate a slight subspace variance at warp speeds. These variances typically vanish once the vessel drops out of warp. ( ) If a cloaked ship exceeds its maximum propulsion capacity, it will not be able to fully cloak, and will appear on navigational sensors as a sensor echo. ( ) Using modified cloaks, a combined fleet of Romulan and Cardassian warships attempted to conduct a sneak attack on Founders' homeworld in 2371. They determined that as long as their fleet traveled under the speed of warp 6 their warp signatures would remain undetected, even while under cloak. This modification, however, did not prevent the fleet from being detected by the sensors aboard Deep Space 9. In this case, the cloaked fleet appeared as high concentrations of tetryon particles. ( ) The Dominion, as well as the Cardassians, also possessed many methods of breaking through cloaking fields, including a long-range tachyon scanner and an antiproton beam. ( ) However, these methods were not always effective as Thomas Riker was able to partially counteract the antiproton beam scanning method by adjusting the cloak's resonance frequency. ( ) Planetary cloak Aldea was equipped with an enormous cloaking field that was able to cloak the entire planet. ( ) Gary Seven's mysterious sponsors kept their planet's existence a secret. Seven explained to a time-traveling Captain Kirk that "even in your time it will remain unknown." Scans conducted by Ensign Chekov revealed no evidence of a planet at the presumptive origin of Seven's long-range transporter beam. It is likely they protected the secret of their existence with some sort of planetary cloak. ( ) When Meridian appeared out of nothing in front of the eyes of the crew of the USS Defiant in 2371, it was first assumed the planet had just decloaked, until the crew realized, that Meridian was shifting from a non-corporeal dimension into the regular, corporeal universe. ( ) Improvements in cloaking technology Firing when cloaked Due to the enormous amount of power required to generate a cloaking field, there is by and large not enough power available to also power the weapons and shields. However, there have been several times when advances in cloaking technology have rendered this untrue. For example, in 2293, the Klingons developed a prototype bird-of-prey capable of firing when cloaked. This ship, commanded by General Chang was used to secretly attack the in such a way that it appeared the USS Enterprise-A was responsible, implicating Enterprise commanding officer James T. Kirk in an attempted assassination of Chancellor Gorkon. Fortunately for galactic peace, the Enterprise-A was able to deduce the existence of Chang's ship and devise a way to penetrate its cloak by tracking its plasma exhaust with new sensors for analyzing gaseous anomalies. The prototype ship was destroyed by the Enterprise-A and the over Khitomer. ( ) Another advanced cloak was encountered in 2379. The Reman warbird Scimitar employed a new type of "perfect" cloaking device that did not give off any tachyon emissions or residual antiprotons, making the Scimitar completely undetectable while cloaked. It allowed the ship to fire weapons and use shields while cloaked, as well as allow the ship to drop the cloak protecting certian quadrants of the ship, without entirely de-cloaking the entire ship at once. The effectiveness of this technology was demonstrated when the Scimitar engaged the , the Valdore and another warbird, in the Bassen Rift, and was able to destroy one of the warbirds and cripple the other without suffering any significant damage. Only through repeated blind targeting, barrages of phasers and torpedoes, and the use of telepathic triangulation by Commander Deanna Troi was the Enterprise-E able to disable the Scimitar s cloak. ( ) In addition, the mirror universe was able to fire weapons while cloaked using a Suliban cloaking device. However, the cloak did appear to momentarily fail a few seconds after Enterprise launched torpedoes, perhaps indicating that the Imperial ship had insufficient power for simultaneous use of weapons and cloak. ( ) In an unknown, alternate future timeframe, Klingon attack cruisers apparently have the ability to fire while cloaked, as they are able to damage the before decloaking. ( ) The interphase cloak The Treaty of Algeron did not stop Starfleet Intelligence from secretly and illegally developing the interphase cloaking device, a device which not only rendered a starship invisible, but also allowed it to pass through solid matter unimpeded. The device was lost in 2358 when the testbed vessel, the was presumed destroyed by a warp core breach in a mutiny by members of the crew concerned about the legality of the test. In 2370, the Pegasus was found not to have been destroyed and the existence of the illegal device was made public to the Romulans. ( ) In the early 2360s, the Klingon Empire experimented with interphase cloaking technology but the research was abandoned due to several accidents. In 2368 the Romulans also unsuccessfully experimented with phased cloaking technology, developing a prototype. The had received a distress signal from the testbed vessel and Captain Picard ordered an away team sent over to assist. During the mission, due to a malfunction in the device, Ensign Ro Laren and Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge were phase-cloaked during beam-out and rematerialized on different parts of the Enterprise. After attempting to bring them back, the crew gave up, believing them dead. Eventually, Ro and La Forge succeeded in revealing what had happened to them to the crew and Lieutenant Commander Data managed to reverse the effects of the cloak, bringing them back into phase. ( ) Other cloaking device effects The use of cloaking devices has occasionally led to unintended effects. The cloaking device of Aldea caused significant damage to the planet's ionosphere and ozone layer, leading to increased radiation on the surface and sterility amongst the Aldeans. ( ) In 2371, chroniton particles generated by the Romulan cloaking device aboard the USS Defiant became lodged in the ship's ablative armor matrix. These particles interacted with the ship's transporter systems, resulting in the accidental transport of several officers backwards through time to early 21st century Earth. ( ) En 2373, un personnage de l'ordinateur manifeste lui même que la peur s'est vu offrir un dispositif occulteur comme moyen de maintenir son programme caché pour une future intrusion. A la demande, il a répondu: "Je dispose déjà d'un dispositif occulteur, je vous remercie de toute façon." Le caractère "dispositif occulteur" a immédiatement enveloppé personnage dans un manteau de laine ( ) Vaisseaux utilisant des dispositifs occulteurs Classes * (Klingon Defense Force) * Oiseau-de-proie (22ème siècle) (Empire Stellaire Romulien) * Oiseau-de-proie (23ème siècle) (Empire Stellaire Romulien) * Cell ship (Suliban Cabal) * (Empire Stellaire Romulien) * (Empire Stellaire Romulien) * (Klingon Defense Force) * (Klingon Defense Force) * ''Negh'var'' warship (Klingon Defense Force) * Stealth-cruiser (Suliban Cabal) * [[Type Valdore|Type Valdore]] (Empire Stellaire Romulien) * (Klingon Defense Force) Vaisseaux individuels * (Fédération Starfleet) * (Terran Empire) * Federation holoship (Fédération Starfleet) * (Klingon Defense Force) * Koranak (Cardassien Ordre Obsidien) * Nightingale (Kraylor) * (Fédération Starfleet) * Regent's flagship (Klingon-Cardassian Alliance) * Scimitar (Reman) Autre * Aldea (Aldeans) * Delphic Expanse spheres (Sphere Builders) * Echo Papa 607 (Minosien) * Isolation suits (Fédération Starfleet) * Self-replicating mines (Fédération Starfleet) * vaisseaux de la Hiérarchie (Hiérarchie) * vaisseau Xyrillien (Xyrilliens) Background There has been some controversy over the appearance of the cloaking device in Star Trek: Enterprise. makes it reasonably clear that this is the first time such a device has been encountered, and early Enterprise episodes skirted very close to violating this by referring to the invisibility technology seen in as stealth technology; presumably this was intended to be a primitive precursor to cloaking, utilizing some method other than the selective bending of light. Unfortunately, the episode featured several explicit references to the Suliban stealth technology as cloaking. further complicated the problem by showing that the Romulans had cloaking technology in the 22nd century, making some possible justifications no longer workable. Unfortunately, there is no obvious way to reconcile the discrepancies, except to force an interpretation of Spock's words ("Invisibility is theoretically possible, Captain– selectively bending light. But the power cost is enormous. They may have solved that.") to mean that the Federation thought invisibility was impossible because all previous forms of cloaking had been penetrated. Then again, Spock's notions regarding this particular matter may not represent the totality of Starfleet's expertise, as even he admits that he is not as qualified as Mr. Scott is when it comes to engineering. ( ) An alternative theory is that history as presented in Enterprise has been distorted by the Temporal Cold War. This could certainly explain Starfleet's early encounters with Suliban cloaking technology. As for the Romulans, it is possible that they had been given cloaks earlier than originally by agents from the future, though there is no evidence for this. Another possibility is that the Federation classified all mentions of the Temporal Cold War due to the massive amounts of temporal interference. It should also be noted that the episodes of the Babel Crisis brings up the possibility that the Romulan vessel which the NX-01 encountered in "Minefield" utilized holographic technology to render itself invisible. This, however, was never directly referenced in the episodes. ( ) Several staff writers on Star Trek: Enterprise – among them Producer Mike Sussman – believed it was a mistake to give cloaking technology to 22nd Century Romulans. Season Four showrunner and Co-Executive Producer Manny Coto decided that Romulan ships would not have cloaks in any subsequent encounters. cs:Maskovací zařízení de:Tarnvorrichtung en:Cloaking device ja:遮蔽装置 nl:Verhulapparaat sv:Kamouflageanordning Catégorie:Technologie